


Differences and common grounds

by that_1_nobody_knows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Interspecies, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_nobody_knows/pseuds/that_1_nobody_knows
Summary: DaveKatWithin the differences of human and troll culture, one thing remains the same. Red can be seen as wrong.However, within the complicated relationship between human and troll, it could be the only thing that's right.
I don't own Homestuck or it's characters-that's all Andrew Hussie's beautiful work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> that-1-nobody-knows.tumblr.com  
> that-1-nobody-knows.devientart.com  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12160779/1/differences-and-common-ground  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/71573874

Karkat finally approached Dave after a long internal debate. "Strider, we need to talk." Karkat mumbled nervously, sitting next to him on the couch. Dave sat up, looking at his new boyfriend. "Yea, what's up?" 

Karkat looked down at his hands. "I-I don't understand...what we are?" He looked over at the 'coolkid', voice slightly quieter and timider that usual. "I mean, one moment we're red...then black...then...pale? I-I don't.." He trailed off, as Dave slowly nodded in understanding. 

"Right, well...Humans don't have quadrants. So, in your sense, we'd be in every quadrant. We're there for each other, love each other, and sometimes hate each other. But then we make up, so yea. It's pretty simple." Dave shrugged softly, looking up at the grey troll. 

"Oh." Karkat nodded softly, trying to wrap his head around the information. It was all so new to him, he barely understood anything about humans. Their culture and everything was so different compared to troll culture. "Okay....So...All the quadrants."

"All of them." Dave answered simply, looking at Karkat through mirror shades. 

Karkat looked up, frowning at the shades, a physical facade on the pale face of his. He slowly and carefully took these glasses off, staring into Dave's bright red eyes. The troll was always mesmerized by these eyes, and Dave was always quick to close his eyes. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. Karkat was tired of it, and his voice immediately rose to his normal, yell.

"Open your eyes, Strider!" He growled, crossing his arms. "I've already seen them, there's no use hiding them!" 

Dave sighed, finally bringing himself to open his eyes, only to look away. "Yea, well, being called Devil's spawn doesn't exactly give you much confidence." 

Karkat frowned at this information. He put a hand on Dave's cheek, turning the pale face back to him. "I don't know much about your human culture, and we may be really different...but there's one thing we have in common. Dave raised an eyebrow, curious. "What's that?" Karkat looked down at his arm, blushing softly. He sighed and took his sickle from his strife specibus. With a careful hand, he slides across his skin, revealing bright, candy red blood, despite Dave's protests.

Dave furrowed his brows, stopping in confusion. "wha-I thought your blood was different than ours?" Karkat sighed in irritation. This human just couldn't get it, could he? "It's mutant, dipshit! Nobody else has this blood color..." Dave finally nodded in understanding, eyes widening a bit. His stoic poker face broken without his shades. "Karkat...you never told me..." 

The troll frowned. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to..." Karkat said softly, covering up his wrist with his grey sweater. Dave grabbed his shades from the other but didn't put them back on. Instead, with his other hand, he pulled Karkat's face up and pulled him into a kiss. black pushing against pale as the two shared their first kiss. Karkat leaned in, not hesitant for even a moment as they wrapped their arms around each other.


End file.
